GeoFS Announcements
For any news or announcements that will be posted here. There can be RP (Roleplay) News and announcements. Newest at top and oldest at bottom. DO NOT DELETE ANY NEWS OR ANNOUNCEMENTS EVEN IF THEY ARE VERY OLD. Format: MM/DD/YYYY: Concise announcement goes here. ANNOUNCEMENTS 03/02/2020: A new airline will start operation In Las Vegas that will be managed by Air France Flight 2281. 02/13/2020: Airline hub will be announced after the airline name announcement on March 2. 02/10/2020: Airline name will be announced for March 2. 1 February 2020:' ''Tensions build between LAC and Tundra after their airlines Linee Aeree Calabre and Blue Ridge Airways cut relations due to codeshare competition. Tensions originally started after Tundra cut its codeshare with LAC, and commenced a codeshare with Falcon Airways weeks later from Atlanta. Falcon Airways soon cut LACNW's Atlanta-JFK codeshare.' 1/30/2020: 'More pages are transferred to the new wiki with help from SeekerBear.' 1/30/2020: 'The United Nations is going back to regular operations! Things have been very calm, and we now can go back to making a positive influence on MRP and the GEOFS community as a whole! Chaos has went down and peace is upon all of us! ''' 1/29/2020: Tundra starts transferring articles related to North Carolina and Blue Ridge Airways to the new wiki, set to launch tomorrow. '' 1/29/2020: ''Blue Ridge Airways denies Jak Rabbit Air's attempt in getting them to operate rescue missions. '' 1/29/2020: [[Jak Rabbit Air|''Jak Rabbit Air]]'' successfully sends a rescue mission to Wuhan to rescue Britons from the Coronavirus. The plane arrived safely back in London at 16:35 GMT. Jak Rabbit recommends other airlines to do the same.'' 1/29/2020: Brazilian Air Force claims recognition from the United Nations. 1/29/2020: [[GeoFS AAW Awards 2019|''GeoFS AAW Awards]]' opens some Voting awards to be voted by audience for January awards.' 1/28/2020: 'Blue Ridge Airways exercises caution when flights depart to Asia, with no health screening in place. ''' 1/27/2020: United American Airways announces the revival of the airline TexMex Airlines formerly created and owned by honestly17 in July 2019. The airline like BritishAmerican Airways will have an all Boeing fleet. 1/27/2020: Skybus/Skybus International officially becomes European Central Airlines Skybus after permanently merging with BenuelAir. This is rejected by benuel_sammet 1/27/2020: [[Lufthansa Airlines|''Lufthansa Airlines]]' closes inbound and outbound flights from Main Line China. German airports start temperature screening for Coronavirus suspects' 1/27/2020: 'LH411 takes control of the Brazilian Air Force, gets 15 members in 10 hours. Aeroflot101 earns position of 2IC' 1/27/2020: 'Tundra racks up his 4,000th edit. ''' 1/26/2020: Armageddon and Tundra have decided to re-categorise multiple pages, and to organise categories. '' 1/25/2019: ''The North Carolina Civil Aviation Administration (NCCAA) bans all Sukhoi, Tupolev, Ilyushin and Antonov jets permanently from its aerospace. The same time, the NCCAA certified the Let 600, Let 800, Let 1000 and Let 1200. '' 1/24-25,2020: ''Gurses did what could possibly be his last MRP mission, but also his riskiest. He raided and destroyed the NTO server in what many called disgusting and disgraceful. SecGen Bryce's support of this prompted the ROI to put forward a vote of no confidence in him. Tundra banned the act of server raiding the same day. '' 1/18/2020: ''Yearly report released: Geo Fs Rp Reports a 120% growth from last years numbers. CEO Ironman#9347 says this is his greatest achievement and thanks all supporters who have stayed with Geo Fs Rp through adversity. Skyteam reports a 25% growth.With the highly anticipated 2020 summit approaching and new enterprise member Air Nordic there's a bright future ahead for Geo Fs Rp! 1/17/2020: Gurses resigns early in the morning from the UN and all MRP, and later in the day Raider resigns from MRP also. Bryce starts getting worried about the end of MRP, while Armageddon is not convinced. Bryce was not indeed worried about the end of MRP. That was a lie. 1/17/2020: Blue Ridge Airways, Piedmont Airlines and Outer Air Cargo departs from the Trans-Continental Alliance. The headquarter in Raleigh is removed. '' 1/17/2020: ''Blue Ridge Airways has terminated the codeshare with Linee Aeree Calabre. '' 1/15/2020: ''The airline Linee Aeree Calabre joined MGroup. 1/12/2020: The GeoFS Wiki creates the GeoFS Volunteer Chat Moderation Team, which will moderate chat as much as possible and also monitor trolls. 1/7/2020: The Allied European Forces (AEF) renames to the Federal European Confederacy (FEC). 1/2/2020: Germany departs from the AEF, and France is established as an AEF SAR. 12/30/2019: The Ohio General Elections begin. They are set to end on 1 January 2020. 12/29/2019: The Official Discord Server is created by Armageddon, and quickly gains popularity. 12/11/2019: The GeoFS Wiki reaches its 25,000th edit! 12/11/2019: The 2019 EYF routes have been confirmed. '' 12/09/2019: ''The North Carolina Civil Aviation Administration grants Airline Operating Certificates to Ameprsand Airways, Falcon Airways and Travel Service. 12/08/2019: The 2019 End of Year Flight (EYF) routes have been published. 12/05/2019: Dozens of discord servers owned and maintained by GeoFS users are raided by a discord user who was spamming channels with a conspiracy theory stating that during WWII the Americans and Nazis collaborated on anti-gravity machines and used children to test them. He was thankfully banned from all of discord by the quick thinking of a TechAir member. 12/04/2019: The North Carolina Civil Aviation Administration lengthens the ban on all Boeing 737 MAXs from North Carolina Airspace from five months to thirteen months. '' 12/04/2019: ''The GeoFS wiki has 400 pages now! 12/03/2019: Blue Ridge Airways introduces static ads to the real world. 12/03/2019: LAC Group declared hostility toward GeoFS RP's Ironman because of he tried to spoil their reputation. 12/02/2019: The North Carolina Civil Aviation Administration bans all Boeing 737MAXs from its airspace until April 2020 12/1/2019: Gurses is named Secretary General of the United Nations. He quickly takes control of Operation Balkan Hawk and appoints Brazil to the Security Council. 11/29/2019: Zoozoo is brought to trial over charges of corruption and puppeting. He is exonerated of one charge, however. 11/28/2019: Bryce Cantrell, Armageddon, and five others begin the timeline project, which attempts to record all events in GeoFS since the beginning of 2017. Armageddon promises the wiki's support for this. 11/23/2019: Tundra racks up his 2,500th edit, making it a landmark for the GeoFS Wiki! 11/22/2019: Xavier releases new aircraft liveries for the Piper Cub, Cessna 172, Twin Otter, Boeing 737-700, and Pitts Special S1. 11/22/2019: North Carolina officially departs the FAA 11/21/2019: Blue Ridge Airways enters the GeoFS AAW Award Ceremony 11/20/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre buys Trans World Airlines for make it revive from the crisis which TWA had before. 11/13/2019: Armageddon, after returning to GeoFS for a short time, founds the Brazilian Air Force. 10/24/2019: Tundra officially departs GeoFS, leaving the GeoFS ADG and BRW 10/09/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre received a "certificate of professionalism" by SkyTeam Alliance. 09/17/2019 - The Environmental Party (E) and Restoration Party ® have named their candidates respectively. The election date is set for 21 Sept. 09/17/2019: This is an Announcement from the Federal Aviation Administration Notification System: A Tax format has Been Created, Meaning All Airlines Based in the US Are Required to pay. Single Aircraft have a Tax Price of $5,000, Commercial Aircraft $400,000 (per 5 Aircraft). Paste the Paid format on the FAA Plane Registration form, Accessible Here, And the Blog Post for the Form is Available At this Link. Thank You, FAA Director Mayhem A. Collins 09/11/2019: Falcon Airways receives its second A330-900. All A330-900s will be put in a special livery for FAL. 09/07/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre officialy started its new subsidiary Air One, based in Italy. In real life was an airline that was active until 2013. 09/05/2019: After a break in trolling by Privat, SubToZelkam ignites an inferno of arguments and trolling before being quickly blocked. Jaidyn Williams sets the release date to end the resistance as Friday, September 6th, 2019. 08/28/2019: The GeoFS Wiki formally breaks all ties with MRP groups and declares all to be FRP and hostile. 08/22/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre formalized its new special liveries. 08/22/2019: The RCAF and RRF are annihilated by a group known as "Ex-RCAF." Both air forces dispute the destruction but since none were online to defend their air bases both are considered defunct. 08/19/2019: LtGen Ahmet Gurses leaves RCAF and GeoFS to get his real life situation back on track. He promises to come back, however if possible. 08/16/2019: The UN declared RCAF a troll group but was met with fierce opposition and the announcement will likely be ignored by most realistic air forces. 08/16/2019: ATC HKIA has updated the SKYX3.0 to SKYX3.1. If you have downloaded before , There is NO NEED to redownload it 08/15/2019: Tundra will be levying war crimes against the RRF and the RCAF for the Canadian Civil War. 08/10/2019: The Aircraft Designer Group has finished with the A321LR model and has announced release by December 31 2019. 08/09/2019: The GeoFS Medical Search And Rescue Alliance. (GeoFS MSAR) is created when Heritage Medical and Blue Ridge SAR enters. This marks the first SAR-Medical Alliance ever. ' 08/09/2019: '''Tundra racks his 1,000th edit, making him the second person to pass the milestone. ' 08/05/2019: '''SirPrivat has decided to tone down the actions of The Resistance and asked for peace and harmony. 08/05/2019: The GeoFS Forum is shut down. 08/03/2019: Blue Ridge Airways has completely re-done itself. ''' 08/03/2019: '''A new group called the Rouge Squad has formed in Geofs and somehow acts more of a fool worse than Privat. They have bombed Canada and made a propaganda wiki about themselves. The wiki page is mostly them making other players look bad and make themselves look good. Seriously, everything on that wiki is pure satire. https://geofs-resistance-the-register.fandom.com/wiki/GeoFS_Resistance_-_The_Register_Wiki 08/03/2019:'' Privat makes a complete fool of himself for the third week in a row.'' 08/03/2019: The New SKYX3.0 has been published here 08/03/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre had officially a style change in the logo and in the livery. 08/01/2019: The airline United American Airways gets its official wiki page, also announcing its new subsidiary Eurofly commencing in early 2020 07/28/2019: ATC(ATA)SubToZelkam Makes an appearance in GeoFS, He is a big harassment to LAC and TES 07/28/2019: Ampersand Airways enters the "Regional Phase." 07/28/2019: LAC Got bullied again 07/07/2019: ATA hosts the upcoming TaoYuan International Airshow 07/03/2019: The USANG is now the 2nd biggest military rp group in geofs. 07/03/2019: The Indian War ends due to Armageddon's hastily-drawn Peace Treaty. 07/03/2019: LAC is faked again. This is a big deal due to him having a large group. 07/01/2019: The former Nighthawk 14 returns, but under a new, undisclosed callsign. 06/29/2019: The Blue Angels International Air Show Is Coming Soon In Ireland with the Blue Angels, Pitt Special, And More! Time And Date: TBD. 06/28/2019: A major upgrade is implemented in GeoFS, including a biplane, better weather engine, and more. 06/25/2019: EAA AirVenture is canceled and the page deleted. 06/21/2019: Tundra and Wolf2/Ly12/Wolf starts on creating aircrafts including the A321-Neo. Vote on the main page. ' 06/21/2019 '''KingKong decides to create a petition to have Privat permanently banned from GeoFS, but redacts it the same day. ' 06/21/2019: ''Armageddon leaves GeoFS. Shallow also decides to leave either permanently or just a break. The Wiki is currently held by Tundra/Central Eastern - who has imposed a series of amendments designed to make GeoFS better. '' 06/17/2019: ''RCAF and USAF break relations. GAF Ivey of USAF is also commonly accepted as the true leader of USAF.'' 06/17/2019: ''A new "Debug" panel is added to GeoFS. It can be found between Aircraft and Location.'' 06/13/2019: 'BGen Bryce and Col Burton leave the RCAF. These two people have both been very influential in the growth and activity of the RCAF. '' 6/9/2019: Armageddon removes admin status from a few users as there are way to many admins on the wiki. The way Shallow sees it, if everyones an admin, whats the point of an admin? To the admins getting removed, don't take it personally. 6/8/2019: Hammond, also known as Trident 2 has retired''.'' The Trident 2 callsign will be retired forever. He served 1 year and 7 months with us. With his retirement meant that a new High Command Officer was needed. Trident 3 also known as "Thor" is now 2IC. LCol Bryce, also known as Trident 16 has become BGen Bryce. And is now 3IC. Hammond served the RCAF well, and his service to the RCAF will be remembered. He will be joining the Canadian Navy in real life. 6/7/2019 Well two more days until Daks over Normandy preforms their 34 aircraft flyover with paratrooper jump. The flight will be lead by the original aircraft to lead the D-Day landings, That's All Brother, a United States Army Air Corps C-47 Skytrain, A remarkable aircaft that is insanely similar to the DC-3 infact some of them will be doing the flyover. So in two days I expect to see you all at Duxford ready to fly over the beaches of Normandy in a DC-3. 6/6/2019: Hammond, also known as Trident 2 is retiring from the RCAF, after years of being in the group. He is leaving for the Canadian Navy in real life. His replacement is not known at the moment, although it will be hard to find someone to replace such an important person in the RCAF and community. ''' 6/5/2019: ''Seventy-five years to the day, General Eisenhower gave the order to commence with Operation Overlord. Please everyone pause and remember those who gave their lives to defend our freedoms on June 6th 1944. And may the aviators who lost their lives during The Second World War continue flying for all of eternity!'' 6/4/2019: ''Desert Airways/Air Force (DAAF) launches enlistment campaign and opens arms to anyone who would like to join. Click here to do so.'' 5/31/2019: ''USAF and DAF go to war against USSRAF. USAF's policy is to shoot down any an all unauthorized aircraft, including airliners, so stay out of Russia until the war is over. Full message here.'' 5/28/2019: ''The RCAF has put in place new roleplay rules and regulations to help grow more GeoFS-friendly.'' 5/28/2019: ''The USAF has made a deal with the RCAF. The RCAF are now to be considered Allies!'' 5/27/2019: ''RCAF Member LCol Bryce has signed a treaty officially ending the Canadian War. '' 5/27/2019: ''USAF has officially opened back up, and the RCAF has been shut down from Geo-FS rp due to FRP. DO NOT JOIN THE RCAF!'' 5/27/2019: ''USAF temporarily shut down due to RCAF's FRP behavior and their obstinacy towards USAF.'' 5/19/2019: '''Nighthawk 14, after his imposter still unknown, decides to leave Geofs forever due to all the hate. 5/17/2019: GeoFS is down for an unknown reason. 5/16/2019: CAP4711 has taken control of the USAF and is now the new MGAF for the USAF. 5/16/2019: Preparations are made for Official to take over application confirmations and squadron assignments in a move destined to give him full control of of USAF in the near future. 5/10/2019: Demon Officially Changed his name from Demon to Xlerate. Please Restrain from calling me demon, for I have decided to go with a Callsign less Satanic. 5/8/2018: The RCAF celebrates it's second anniversary, with numerous festivities and treats for the RCAF's members. 5/6/2019: N1771 is found on GeoFS again, he thought GeoFS was more friendly again. '' 5/6/2019: ''Tensions between the Skyhawk Defense Group and different nations militaries rise. 5/6/2019: OfficialUSAirForceLeader doesn't think that Y9 likely not Y9 shouldn't blame Armageddon for everything, and in reality Privat is the real person who messed everything up. '' 5/5/2019: ''Forum explodes after Y9 likely not Y9 comes back and blames Armageddon for everything. 5/4/2019: N1771, a beloved pilot well-known for his roleplay and kindness, leaves, citing the incivility of GeoFS pilots. 4/25/2019: DrinkTheGalaxy and SpaceAdmin, as commanders of GAF, are attempting to get into the UN. 4/23/2019: The USAF is being organized. It is scheduled to be finished by the 27th. 4/20/2019: Armageddon, after heated debate with RCAF members, removes the Global Council elections and scraps the project. 4/12/2019: Armageddon implements badges, making the pages really colorful. 4/11/2019: Two people are banned for posting false information, getting into arguments, and pretending to be famous players. 04/10/2019: Boom Tech changes name from Boom Tech to Boom, and releases pictures of the SuperSonic Medical Transport (SMT). These planes are estimated to be released by Christmas day, 2019. 04/09/2019: Nighthawk 14 announces that he will be running for a seat in the Geofs Global Council. One of his slogans is ''"No more FRP with N14" ''He has many more slogans if needed. 04/09/2019: [[User:DrinkTheGalaxy|''DrinkTheGalaxy]]' mostly goes inactive. His DTG-clan will be headed by NASA SpaceAdmin. OfficialUSAirForceLeader is alarmed by this and is worried for now. ''' 04/09/2019: The First GeoFS Global Council Elections will be hosted on this wiki from 4/15/19 to 5/15/19. The next elections will not be hosted here, however. 04/03/2019: Armageddon racks up his 1000th edit, marking a huge milestone for the wiki. A few hours before, OfficialUSAirForceLeader becomes a new Sr. Admin, reaching 200 edits. Category:Events